wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Golem/05
| autor=Gustaw Meyrink | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Poncz''poncz'' — rodzaj gorącego napoju alkoholowego. Otworzyliśmy okno, żeby wypuścić dym tytoniowy z mego małego pokoju. Zimny wiatr nocny wionął do środka i poruszył płaszcze tak, że się z lekka zaczęły kołysać. — Szanowna ozdoba głowy Prokopa najchętniej by się stąd gdzie wyniosła — powiedział Zwak i wskazał na wielki kapelusz muzyka: szerokie rondo kapelusza poruszało się jak czarne skrzydła. Jozue Prokop wesoło mrugnął powiekami. — Wyniosłaby się — rzekł — najchętniej by się wyniosła. — Poleciałaby do Loisiczka na muzykę taneczną — zabrał głos Vrieslander. Prokop zaczął się śmiać i ręką jął''jąć'' (daw.) — zacząć. uderzać w takt do wtóru dźwiękom, które fala zimowego powietrza unosiła poprzez dachy. Potem zdjął ze ściany moją starą, połamaną gitarę; udawał, że dotyka rozpękniętych strun i zaśpiewał skrzeczącym falsetem i przeciągłym akcentem dziwaczną śpiewkę w gwarze złodziejskiej. „An Bein — del von Ei — sen''An Bein — del von Ei — sen — Piosenka w gwarze złodziejskiej prasko-niemieckiej nie nadaje się do przekładu. Podajemy ją w oryginale (przyp. tłum.) Piosenka opowiada o grożeniu nożem, zabieraniu pieniędzy i przepuszczaniu ich; Red.WL. recht alt ''An Stran — zen net gar ''a so kalt ''Messinung, a’ Raucherl ''und Rohn ''und immerrr nurrr putzen — — — — Jak on wspaniale i prędko nauczył się mowy złodziejskiej! — i Vrieslander roześmiał się głośno i zanucił: „Und stock — en sich Aufzug und Pfiff ''Und schmallen an eisernes ''G’süff. ''Juch — ''Und Handschuhkren, Harom net san — — — — Tę osobliwą śpiewkę co wieczór grzechoce u Loisiczka myszugen''myszugen — właśc. meszugene (jidisz): wariat, pomylony. Neftali Szafranek z zielonym daszkiem, a wyszminkowana kobieta gra na harmonice i mruczy tekst — objaśnił mnie Zwak. Musisz też kiedy iść z nami do tego szynku, mistrzu Pernath! Może później, kiedy skończymy poncz. Jak pan sądzi? Dla uczczenia dzisiejszego dnia pańskich urodzin. — Tak jest. Chodź pan z nami później — rzekł Prokop i zamknął okno — Trzeba to zobaczyć. Potem wypiliśmy gorący poncz i oddaliśmy się swoim myślom. Vrieslander wycinał jakąś marionetkę''marionetka'' — lalka poruszana za pomocą sznurków.. — Jozue — przerwał ciszę Zwak — wyście nas formalnie odcięli od świata zewnętrznego! Od chwili, gdyście zamknęli okno — nikt ani słowem się nie odezwał. — Myślałem właśnie, gdy tu przed chwilą nasze palta zaczęły się kołysać, jakie to dziwne, że wiatr porusza rzeczy martwe! — szybko odpowiedział Prokop, jakby chciał usprawiedliwić swe milczenie. — Jest to zdumiewające, gdy nagle zaczynają się trzepotać przedmioty, które zazwyczaj leżą bez życia. Nieprawdaż? Widziałem kiedyś, jak na pustym podwórcu wielkie strzępy papieru (choć nie czułem wcale wiatru, gdyż stałem osłonięty domem) goniły się w kółko z wściekłością i ścigały się wzajemnie, jakby sobie śmierć zaprzysięgły. Chwilę później zdawały się uspokojone, gdy naraz napadła je znowu szalona zawziętość i z uporem bezmyślnym razem w kąt się wcisnęły, na nowo się rozprysły i w końcu zniknęły za rogiem. Tylko jakaś gruba gazeta nie mogła podążyć za nimi; została na chodniku, podnosiła się i opadała bezradnie, jakby jej tchu zabrakło i z trudem chwytała powietrze. Wówczas przyszło mi do głowy mroczne podejrzenie: cóż, jeżeli w końcu nasze życie niczym innym nie jest, jak takim strzępkiem papieru? Czy to nie jaki niewidzialny, nieuchwytny wiatr pomiata nami w tę i ową stronę — i nadaje kierunek naszym czynom, gdy nam roi się w zaślepieniu, że idziemy za naszą własną wolną wolą? Cóż, jeżeli nasze życie niczym więcej nie jest, jak zagadkowym wiatrem wirowym, wiatrem, o którym Biblia mówi: wiesz-li, skąd on przybywa i dokąd idzie?wiesz-li, skąd on przybywa i dokąd idzie? — por. J 3,8: Wiatr wieje tam, gdzie chce, i szum jego słyszysz, lecz nie wiesz, skąd przychodzi i dokąd podąża. Tak jest z każdym, który narodził się z Ducha. Czyż nie śni się nam czasem, że stoimy w głębokiej wodzie i łowimy srebrne ryby, a nic innego się nie stało, prąd zimnego powietrza musnął nasze ręce? — Prokopie, mówicie słowami Pernatha. Cóż to się z wami dzieje? — pytał Zwak i nieufnie spojrzał na muzyka. — Historia o księdze Ibburibbur — w pewnych odłamach mistyki żydowskiej słowo to oznacza w uproszczeniu wzmocnienie duszy żyjącego człowieka przez tymczasowo łączącą się z nią inną sprawiedliwą duszę przebywającą poza ciałem. Zwykle wynika to z potrzeby spełnienia przez duszę bezcielesną jakiejś misji., którą przedtem mistrz nam opowiadał. Szkoda, żeście przyszli tak późno, i żeście jej nie słyszeli! Ta historia jakby echem w nim przemawia — powiedział Vrieslander. — Historia o księdze? — Właściwie historia o człowieku, który przyniósł książkę i wyglądał dziwnie. Pernath nie wie, jak się ten człowiek nazywa, gdzie mieszka, czego chciał, a chociaż jego postać musi być bardzo uderzająca — nie da się jednak żadną miarą''żadną miarą'' — w żaden sposób. określić dokładnie. Zwak przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. — To jest godne zastanowienia — rzekł po chwili. Czy obcy nie był czasem gołobrody i czy nie miał oczu skośnych, zezowatych? — Zdaje się — odpowiedziałem — to jest — ja — ja — tak — tak — wiem to na pewno. Więc go znacie? Jasełkarz''jasełkarz'' — lalkarz. głową potrząsnął: — On mi tylko kogoś przypomina... To jakby Golem. Malarz Vrieslander opuścił nożyk swój na ziemię. — Golem? Już tak wiele o nim słyszałem. Czy wiecie coś o Golemie, Zwak? — Któż może powiedzieć, że coś wie o Golemie? odpowiedział Zwak i wzruszył ramionami. — Zaliczają go do dziedziny baśni, aż pewnego dnia zdarza się coś, co nagle znów powołuje go do życia. I długo jeszcze potem każdy o nim mówi i fama rozrasta się do potworności. Mówią, że początek tej historii sięga aż wieki wieków. Podług dawno zaginionych opowieści, pewien rabin''rabin'' — (z hebr. rabbi, czyli nauczyciel), funkcja religijna w judaizmie. kabalista''kabalista'' — znawca Kabały, to jest mistycznej doktryny judaistycznej, na której oparty był m. in. ruch chasydzki. miał sporządzić sztucznego człowieka — tak zwanego Golema — który jako posługacz pomagał mu dzwonić w synagodze''synagoga'' — żydowski dom modlitw, niekiedy również siedziba instytucji takich jak sąd rabinacki. i wykonywał różne cięższe roboty. Lecz z tej operacji nie powstał bynajmniej prawdziwy człowiek, ożywiała go tylko ślepa, na pół świadoma dusza wegetacyjna. Jak mówią nadto, działo się to tylko za dnia i dzięki wpływom magnetycznej kartki, zatkniętej za zębami — wyzwalało astralne''astralny'' — tu: niematerialny. siły bytu. I gdy pewnego wieczoru po modlitwie rabin zapomniał z ust Golema wyjąć pieczęć, ten wpadł w szał, w ciemnościach wybiegł przez ulice i rozbijał, co mu stanęło po drodze. Aż w końcu rabin wybiegł naprzeciw niego i czarodziejską kartkę zniszczył. Wtedy ów stwór runął bez życia. Nic nie zostało po nim, prócz karłowatej figurki glinianej, którą dziś jeszcze pokazują w starej synagodze. — — Ten sam rabin — dodał Prokop — wezwany był przez cesarza do Burgu''Burg'' (niem.) — zamek., aby wywołać cienie umarłych i uczynić je widzialnymi''wezwany był przez cesarza do Burgu, aby wywołać cienie umarłych i uczynić je widzialnymi'' — w Polsce istnieje podobna legenda o Zygmuncie Auguście wzywającym mistrza Twardowskiego, by ten umożliwił mu kontakt ze zmarłą Barbarą Radziwiłłówną.. Dzisiejsi badacze twierdzą, że posługiwał się latarnią magiczną''latarnia magiczna'' — rodzaj projektora, znanego już w XVII w., rzutującego obrazy ze szklanych przeźroczy.. — Tak, żadne wyjaśnienie nie jest dość średniowieczne, jeżeli u współczesnych nie znajdzie poklasku — pewny siebie rzecze Zwak. — Jak gdyby cesarz Rudolf''cesarz Rudolf'' — Rudolf II Habsburg (1552–1612), król Czech i Węgier, arcyksiążę Austrii i król Niemiec, co pozwalało mu na dziedziczenie tytułu cesarza. Z czasem stracił władzę na rzecz brata Macieja. Zasłynął jako badacz nauk tajemnych, patron alchemików i okultystów., który całe życie zajmował się takimi rzeczami, nie przejrzał natychmiast takiego kuglarstwa''kuglarstwo'' — sztuczka.! Właściwie nie wiem, skąd pochodzi baśń o Golemie, ale to wiem, że owo coś, co umrzeć nie może, istnieje i że jego istnienie związane jest z tą dzielnicą. — Z pokolenia w pokolenie mieszkali tu moi przodkowie, lecz nikt nie zna tylu, co ja — rzeczywistych i zasłyszanych wspomnień o periodycznych''periodyczny'' — następujący okresowo, w pewnych odstępach czasu. zjawach''zjawa'' — tu: pojawienie się. Golema. Zwak nagle zamilkł i razem z nim czułeś, jak jego myśli cofały się wstecz ku czasom zamierzchłym i ubiegłym. Gdy z podniesioną głową siedział przy drzwiach, a w blasku światła lampy jego czerwone, młodzieńcze policzki odcinały się dziwnie od siwych włosów, mimo woli porównywałem jego twarz z maseczkami jego kukiełek, które mi pokazywał tak często. Dziwne, jak ten starzec był do nich podobny. Ten sam wyraz i ten sam owal twarzy. Są na świecie rzeczy, które nie mogą się wyzwolić same od siebie. I rozpatrując losy Zwaka, uważałem za rzecz niesłychaną, żeby człowiek taki jak on, który otrzymał wychowanie lepsze niż jego przodkowie i który mógł być doskonałym aktorem, powrócił nagle do brudnego pudła marionetek, aby włóczyć się po jarmarkach i wykonywać lalkami niezręczne ukłony, przedstawiając senne przygody tych lalek, które jeszcze jego przodkom były źródłem zarobkowania. — Rozumiałem, że nie był w stanie rozstać się z nimi; żył ich życiem, a gdy się od nich oddalał, zamieniały się one w jego myśli, zamieszkiwały w jego mózgu i nie dawały mu spokoju, póki nie powrócił. Dlatego też kochał je i dumnie ubierał w błyskotki. — Zwak, nie opowiesz nam nic więcej? — zagadnął Prokop starca i pytająco spojrzał na Vrieslandera i na mnie, czy nie podzielamy jego życzenia. — Nie wiem, od czego zacząć — odparł z wahaniem Zwak — od czego zacząć? Historię Golema trudno ułożyć. Jak wam Pernath mówił, nie wiadomo dokładnie, jak ten nieznajomy wyglądał i niepodobna go określić. Mniej więcej co lat 33 powtarza się pewne zdarzenie na naszych ulicach, które, choć nie ma w sobie nic osobliwego, wywołuje zdumienie. Zdarzenie to wymaga pewnych objaśnień i uzupełnień. Mianowicie bywa tak, że zupełnie obcy człowiek, bez zarostu, o żółtym kolorze twarzy na podobieństwo rasy mongolskiej, staromodnie ubrany, wychodzi z ulicy Staroszkolnej, przechodzi przez dzielnicę żydowską — idąc miarowym, dziwnie utykającym krokiem, jakby każdej chwili miał upaść przed siebie — i nagle — znika bez śladu. Zazwyczaj skręca w pewną ulicę — i tam przepada. Czasami trafia się, że ruchem swoich kroków opisuje koło i powraca do punktu, z którego wyszedł, do starego domu w pobliżu synagogi. Ten i ów wzburzony zapewnia, że go widział na rogu, jak szedł naprzeciwko, a jednak choć najwyraźniej widział go naprzeciwko, jego postać rozpływa się w oddali, zmniejsza się coraz bardziej, a w końcu znika zupełnie. Przed 66 laty wrażenie, jakie obudził, było szczególnie głębokie, gdyż przypominam sobie — byłem wtedy zupełnie małym chłopcem — przeszukiwano dom na Staroszkolnej od góry do dołu. Stwierdzono, że istnieje rzeczywiście w tym domu pokój o oknach okratowanych, do którego nie masz''nie masz'' (daw.) — nie ma (nieosobowa forma czasownika). żadnego wejścia. We wszystkich oknach zawieszono bieliznę, żeby z ulicy można było od razu rzecz ocenić — i tym sposobem natrafiono na ślad rzeczywisty. Nic więcej nie uzyskano. Pewien człowiek, chcąc zajrzeć do środka, spuścił się z dachu na linie. Zaledwie jednak zbliżył się do okna, lina się zerwała i nieszczęsny rozbił czaszkę o chodnik uliczny. Później, gdy badanie ponawiano, spoglądano w okno z pewnej odległości. Ja sam spotkałem Golema blisko przed 33 laty. Wyszedł z tak zwanego domu przechodniego naprzeciw mnie tak, że szliśmy prawie tuż obok siebie. — Jeszcze dzisiaj nie mogę pojąć, co wtedy działo się we mnie. Każdy spodziewał się z dnia na dzień spotkać Golema. Lecz w danej chwili, na pewno — najpewniej, zanim go ujrzałem — zabrzmiał we mnie jakiś krzyk: Golem! I w tej samej chwili wynurzył się ktoś z ciemności bramy — i ów nieznajomy przeszedł koło mnie. W mgnieniu oka później wpadła na mnie fala bladych, podnieconych postaci, która zasypała mnie pytaniami, czy go widziałem. Gdym odpowiedział na pytania, spostrzegłem, że język mój, którego przedtem nie czułem, uwolnił się od kurczu. Byłem formalnie zdumiony, że mogę się poruszać i najwyraźniej uświadomiłem sobie, że w przeciągu jednego uderzenia serca znajdowałem się jakby w letargu. Wiele i często myślałem o tym i zdaje mi się, że będę najbliższy prawdy, jeżeli powiem: zawsze w życiu pokolenia raz jeden przebiega błyskawiczna epidemia duchowa w dzielnicy żydowskiej, napada umysły żyjących w jakimś nieokreślonym celu, który dla nas na zawsze zostaje ukryty — i jak widziadło przybiera kontury jakiejś charakterystycznej istoty, która zapewne żyła tu przed wiekami i pragnie się ucieleśnić. Być może jest ona między nami, ale my nie uważamy jej za rzeczywistą. Podobnież nie słyszymy dźwięku drgającego kamertonu''kamerton'' — urządzenie wydające dźwięk o stałej wysokości, używane do strojenia instrumentów., o ile nie dotkniemy nim kawałka drzewa, co je pobudza również do drgania. Być może jest to tylko coś niby psychiczny wytwór sztuki bez immanentnej''immanentny'' (filoz.) — zawarty w czymś. świadomości — wytwór sztuki, który powstaje tak, jak kryształ wyłania się z bezkształtności podług pewnego starego prawa. — Któż to wie? Jak w parne dni do najwyższego stopnia rośnie naprężenie elektryczności, aż w końcu wywołuje błyskawicę: czyż nie mogło być tak samo, że z nagromadzonych tu i nigdy niezmieniających się myśli, które w Getcie zatruwają powietrze, również następuje gwałtowne, nagłe ich wyładowanie, eksplozja psychiczna, która naszą senną świadomość na światło dzienne niby biczem pędzi — tworząc tam błyskawicę naturalną — tu zaś widmo, które w wyrazie twarzy, ruchu i zachowaniu nieomylnie objawić się musi we wszystkich razem i w każdym z osobna, jako symbol duszy tłumu, o ile jesteśmy w stanie dokładnie rozumieć tajemniczą mowę form zewnętrznych. I jak niektóre zjawiska zapowiadają uderzenie piorunu — tak i tu pewne groźne wróżby świadczą o bliskim zejściu tego widma do królestwa rzeczywistości. Kęs''kęs'' — tu: kawałek. opadniętego starego muru przybiera postać kroczącego człowieka, a w szronie na oknach tworzą się rysy stężałych twarzy. Piasek z dachu zdaje się spadać inaczej niż zwykle — i w nieufnym przechodniu budzi się podejrzenie, że jakaś niewidzialna inteligencja, która w obawie światła kryje się tajemnie, rzuca go na ziemię, próbując w sposób nieokreślony urobić zeń wszelkiego rodzaju postacie, wyłaniające się ku bytowi. Gdy oko spocznie na jednostajnej zmarszczce lub nierówności skóry, opanowuje nas zdolność, by wszędzie dostrzegać dziwne kształty, które w naszych rojeniach urastają do rozmiarów olbrzymich. I wciąż poprzez te schematyczne zakusy nagromadzonych myśli, które mają przeciągać skroś codzienności, niby czerwona nić płynie bolesna pewność, że nasza najbardziej wewnętrzna treść umyślnie a wbrew naszej woli bywa tu wysysana, aby z niej postać widma mogła być uplastyczniona. Skorom usłyszał zapewnienie Pernatha, że był u niego człowiek bez zarostu, o skośnych oczach, natychmiast stanął w mojej myśli Golem, tak jak go widziałam wówczas. Stanął przede mną, jak gdyby wyrósł z ziemi. Na chwilę ogarnęła mnie głucha trwoga, że blisko mnie znajduje się coś niewytłumaczonego; taka sama trwoga, jaką raz przeżyłem już w swoich latach dziecięcych, gdy pierwsze groźne zapowiedzi, że Golem się zbliża, rzucały swe cienie. Jest temu lat 66 i sprawa ta wiąże się z wieczorem, kiedy narzeczony mojej siostry przyszedł do nas w odwiedziny i kiedy miano oznaczyć dzień ślubu. Żartem lano wtedy ołów. Ja stałem z rozdziawionymi ustami — i nie rozumiałem istoty tej zabawy. W bujnej swej wyobraźni dziecinnej łączyłem to z Golemem, o którym często słyszałem od swego dziadka. Wyobrażałem też sobie, że każdej chwili drzwi się muszą otworzyć i nieznajomy wejdzie. Siostra moja wylała z łyżki płynny metal w naczynie z wodą i roześmiała się wesoło, widząc moje wzruszenie. Zwiędłą drżącą ręką dziadek mój wyjął ołowianą figurę i trzymał ją pod światło. Nagle powstało ogólne zdumienie. Rozmawiano głośno między sobą. Chciałem się do nich docisnąć, ale mnie odsunięto. Później, gdy byłem starszy, powiedział mi mój ojciec, że roztopiony ołów przybrał formę małej, bardzo wyraźnej głowy — równej i okrągłej, jak gdyby ulanej w sztancy — a tak podobnej z rysów do Golema, że wszyscy byli w podziwie. Często rozmawiałem o tym z archiwistą Szemajahem Hillelem, który przechowuje rzeczy starej synagogi i ma pewną figurę z czasów cesarza Rudolfa. Jest on doskonałym znawcą Kabały''Kabała'' — mistyczna doktryna judaistyczna, na której oparty był m. in. ruch chasydzki. i sądzi, że owa bryłka gliniana o nibyludzkich członkach''członki'' (daw.) — kończyny. jest to nic innego, jak jakaś dawna wróżba, podobnie jak w moim wypadku ołowiana głowa. Nieznajomy, który zniknął, musiał to być obraz fantazji lub myśli; obraz ten ów rabin średniowieczny pierwszy pomyślał żywym, zanim go zdołał przyodziać materią — a teraz w prawidłowych''prawidłowy'' — tu: regularny. odstępach czasu, w tymże samym astrologicznym układzie gwiazd, w jakim powstał — obraz ten, widmo raczej, powraca, udręczone pragnieniem życia materialnego. Także zmarła żona Hillela widziała Golema oko w oko i czuła, że jest niby w letargu''letarg'' — stan śmierci pozornej. póty, póki ta zagadkowa postać znajduje się w pobliżu. Miała — powiada — niezłomne przekonanie, że kiedyś mogła to być jej własna dusza, która — na chwilę ciało jej opuściwszy — stanęła na przeciw niej i zesztywniała z rysami obcej istoty na twarzy. Mimo straszne przerażenie''mimo straszne przerażenie'' — dziś popr.: mimo strasznego przerażenia., które ją wówczas opanowało, na sekundę jednak nie straciła świadomości, że ów obcy może być tylko częścią jej własnej duszy. — To nie do wiary — szepnął zagłębiony w myślach Prokop. Malarz Vrieslander był także zaszperany w głębokim rozważaniu tej tajemnicy. Wówczas zapukano do drzwi. Weszła stara kobieta, która mi wieczorem przynosi wodę i w ogóle to, co mi potrzebne; postawiła gliniany dzbanek na podłodze i wyszła w milczeniu. Wszyscy nagle spojrzeliśmy dokoła, rozglądając się po pokoju — niby przebudzeni ze snu, ale przez długi czas jeszcze nikt nie przemówił ani słowa. Jakby jakiś nowy wpływ wślizgnął się wraz ze starą we drzwi, wpływ, do którego wpierw trzeba się było przyzwyczaić. — Ale! Ta ruda Rozyna — to jest także twarz, której niepodobna się pozbyć — a która ci nieustannie wygląda z każdego rogu i z każdego kąta — powiedział nagle Zwak bez żadnego związku z tym, o czym była mowa. Ten stężały, wyszczerzony uśmiech znam już niemal cały wiek ludzki. Naprzód babka, potem matka! I zawsze ta sama twarz, i nigdy innych rysów. I zawsze to samo imię Rozyna; zawsze jedna jest zmartwychwstaniem drugiej. — Czy Rozyna nie jest córką tandeciarza''tandeciarz'' — handlarz tandetą, tj. tanimi, byle jakimi towarami z drugiej ręki. Arona Wassertruma? — zapytałem. — Tak mówią — odparł Zwak — — — — ale Aron Wassertrum miał synów i córki, o których nic nie wiadomo. Także co do matki Rozyny nic nie wiadomo: nie wiadomo, kto był jej ojcem — i również co się z nią stało. W piętnastym roku życia urodziła dziecko i odtąd już się nie pokazała. Jej zniknięcie wiąże się z zabójstwem, które, o ile sobie przypominam, miało miejsce w tym domu. — Jak dziś jej córka, zawracała ona wtedy głowy niedorosłym chłopcom. Jeden z nich żyje jeszcze — widuję go często — ale imię jego wyszło mi z pamięci. Pozostali wkrótce umarli i myślę, że ona ich wszystkich przedwcześnie powiodła do grobu. Z tego czasu przypominam sobie tylko krótkie epizody, które przesuwają się w mojej pamięci, jak blade obrazy. Był wtedy na wpół zidiociały człowiek, który nocami chodził od szynku do szynku i wycinał za parę centów gościom sylwetki z czarnego papieru. I gdy go kto upił, człowiek ten wpadał w niewypowiedziany smutek, i wśród łez i łkań, nie słuchając, wycinał zawsze ten sam ostry, dziewczęcy profil, a zużywał na to cały zapas papieru. Na koniec muszę dodać, o czym dawno zapomniałem, że za dziecinnych lat kochał się on w niejakiej Rozynie, zapewne w babce dzisiejszej Rozyny, i że przez to stracił rozum. Policzywszy lata, sądzę, że nie mógł to być nikt inny, tylko babka Rozyny. Zwak umilkł i w tył się przechylił. Przeznaczenie w tym domu błądzi dokoła i powraca zawsze do tego samego punktu — przyszło mi do głowy — i wstrętny obraz, który niegdyś widziałem — kota z okaleczoną połową mózgu, a który wciąż kręcił się w koło — stanął mi przed oczyma. — Teraz będzie Golem — usłyszałem nagle malarza Vrieslanda, który mówił dobitnym głosem. Wyjął okrągły kawałek drzewa i zaczął go wycinać. Ciężkie zmęczenie padło mi na oczy i odsunąłem swój fotel ze światła w głąb pokoju. Woda na poncz wrzała w kociołku, a Jozue Prokop napełnił znów szklanki. Cicho, zupełnie cicho zabrzmiały przez zamknięte okna dźwięki tanecznej muzyki; niekiedy głuchły zupełnie, potem znów się budziły, jak gdyby wiatr je gubił po drodze lub z ulicy do nas donosił. Po chwili spytał mnie muzyk, czy nie chcę się trącić szklankami. Nie odpowiedziałem jednak — tak zupełnie odeszła mnie wola ruchu, że nawet otworzenie ust leżało poza nią. Zdawało mi się, że śpię, tak opanowała mnie konieczna cisza wewnętrzna. I aby mieć świadomość, że nie śpię, musiałem patrzeć wciąż na błyskający nóż Vrieslandera, który bez przerwy wycinał z drzewa drobne wzorki. W oddali szemrał głos Zwaka, który znowu opowiadał najróżniejsze cudowne historie o marionetkach i nadzwyczajne baśnie, które wymyślał dla swoich lalek. Była również mowa o doktorze Savioli i o znakomitej damie, żonie jakiegoś szlachcica, która skrycie odwiedzała doktora Savioli w tajemniczej pracowni. I znowu zobaczyłem w myśli szyderską''szyderski'' — dziś popr.: szyderczy., tryumfującą minę Arona Wassertruma. Rozważyłem, że nie warto zadawać sobie trudu, aby podzielić się ze Zwakiem tym, co się wtedy działo. Chociaż wiedziałem, że wola mi odmówi, pragnąłem jednak teraz spróbować przemówić. Nagle wszyscy trzej siedzący przy stole spojrzeli uważnie na mnie i Prokop powiedział zupełnie głośno: „On zasnął”! — tak głośno, że brzmiało to prawie, jak gdyby się pytał. Rozmawiali dalej przytłumionym głosem i poznałem, że mówią o mnie. Nóż Vreslandera tańczył, tu i ówdzie chwytał światło lampy, a odbite promienie raziły mnie w oczy. Padło słowo jak: „Zwariować” — przysłuchiwałem cię rozmowie, prowadzonej w tym kółku. — Tematów takich, jak o „Golemie” nie należy poruszać przy Pernacie — powiedział z wymówką Jozue Prokop — gdy opowiadał o książce Ibburibbur — w pewnych odłamach mistyki żydowskiej słowo to oznacza w uproszczeniu wzmocnienie duszy żyjącego człowieka przez tymczasowo łączącą się z nią inną sprawiedliwą duszę przebywającą poza ciałem. Zwykle wynika to z potrzeby spełnienia przez duszę bezcielesną jakiejś misji., zamilkliśmy i nie pytali więcej. Ręczę, że mu się to wszystko tylko śniło. Zwak potwierdził: — Macie zupełną słuszność. Doznajesz wrażenia, jakbyś chciał przekroczyć, ze światłem, zapylony pokój o ścianach i suficie obciągniętych spróchniałym suknem i podłodze pokrytej na wysokość stopy''stopa'' — dawna miara długości, ok. 30 cm. suchym próchnem przeszłości; przy najdelikatniejszym dotknięciu wnet płomień wybucha ze wszystkich kątów. — Czy Pernath był długo w szpitalu wariatów? Szkoda go, może mieć zaledwie czterdzieści lat — powiedział Vrieslander. — Tego nie wiem i nie mam pojęcia, skąd on może pochodzić i jaki dawniej był jego zawód. Z postaci przypomina szlachcica starofrancuskiego, dzięki swojej wysmukłej postaci i ostrej brodzie. Przed wielu, wielu laty prosił mnie jeden stary doktor, abym się nim trochę zajął i wyszukał mu małe mieszkanie tutaj w tych ulicach, gdzie by nikt go nie śledził i niepokoił go pytaniami o przeszłych czasach. — Zwak znów spojrzał na mnie. — Od tego czasu mieszka tu, reperuje antyki, wycina kamee''kamea'' — wypukła rzeźba w szlachetnym lub półszlachetnym kamieniu. i tym zapewnia sobie trochę egzystencji. To szczęście dla niego, że zapomniał o wszystkim, co ma związek z jego pomieszaniem zmysłów. Nie pytajcie się go przypadkiem nigdy o rzeczy, które mogłyby w jego pamięci wywołać przeszłość, jak to często mi tłumaczył stary doktór. Mówił mi zawsze: „Wiecie, Zwak, mamy pewną metodę; mógłbym powiedzieć, że zamurowaliśmy z trudem jego chorobę, tak, jak odgradza się miejsca nieszczęścia, gdyż z nimi wiąże się smutne wspomnienie”. Słowa jasełkarza''jasełkarz'' — lalkarz. uderzyły mnie jak rzeźnik bezbronne zwierzę i uciskały mi serce brutalnymi, groźnymi rękami. Zaczął mnie niegdyś nękać głuchy ból — poczucie, jak gdyby mi coś odebrano i jak gdybym, przebywszy w swym życiu długą drogę, jak lunatyk''lunatyk'' — osoba nieświadomie wykonująca przez sen różne czynności. zleciał w przepaść. I nigdy nie udało mi się wyjaśnić przyczyny. Rozwiązanie zagadki leżało teraz przede mną i piekło mnie nieznośnie jak otwarta rana. Za jednym razem znalazłem okropne wyjaśnienie, skąd się wziął mój chorobliwy wstręt do wspominania przeszłości, skąd pochodzi osobliwy, co pewien czas powracający sen, że jestem zamknięty w dziwnym domu, gdzie są izby, z których wyjść niepodobna; dlaczego wreszcie pamięć moja odmawia mi wspomnień o dniach mojej młodości. Miałem pomieszanie zmysłów. Zastosowano do mnie hipnotyzm''hipnotyzm'' — właśc. hipnoza, wywoływany za pomocą sugestii stan częściowego wyłączenia świadomości, także i dziś stosowany w psychoterapii., zamknięto „izbę”, która się łączy z komórkami mego mózgu i stałem się bezdomny wśród otaczającego mnie życia. I nie masz''nie masz'' (daw.) — nie ma (forma nieosobowa). nadziei na odzyskanie straconej pamięci. Sprężyny moich czynów i myśli spoczywają w innym, zapomnianym bycie. Pojąłem, że nigdy ich nie poznam: jestem ściętą rośliną, gałązką powstałą z obcego korzenia''gałązka powstała z obcego korzenia'' — w sadownictwie praktykuje się niekiedy szczepienie gałązek jednego gatunku lub odmiany na pniu drzewa innego gatunku.. Gdyby mi się udało przemóc''przemóc'' (daw.) — pokonać. wejście do tej zamkniętej izby, czy nie wpadłbym wtenczas w ręce upiorów, które tam wpędzono? Historia o Golemie, którą Zwak opowiadał przed godziną, przeszła mi przez myśl i nagle spostrzegłem ogromny, pełen tajemniczości związek między tą okratowaną izbą bez wyjścia, w której nieznajomy miał mieszkać, a moim wiele znaczącym snem. Tak, i w tym wypadku, gdym próbował spojrzeć przez zakratowane okno swej duszy, zerwał się sznur, na którym chciałem wspiąć się ku górze. Ten dziwny związek stawał mi się coraz wyraźniejszy i przybierał zarysy czegoś nieopisanie strasznego. Czułem to: istnieją rzeczy nieuchwytne, powiązane ze sobą i biegnące koło siebie, jak ślepe konie, które nigdy się nie dowiedzą, dokąd prowadzi droga. To samo w Getcie: izba, miejsce, którego wejścia nikt nie może odkryć — jakaś tajemnicza istota, która w niej mieszka i drepce czasami po ulicach, aby między ludźmi siać przerażenie i trwogę. Vrieslander wciąż wycinał głowę, a drewno trzeszczało pod ostrzem nożyka. Słysząc to, odczuwałem prawie ból i spoglądałem, czy prędko będzie koniec. Gdy głowa w ręku malarza zwracała się w tę i ową stronę, doznawałeś wrażenia, jak gdyby miała świadomość i śledziła po wszystkich kątach. Potem oczy jej spoczęły długo na mnie zadowolone, że nareszcie mnie znalazły. Również i ja nie byłem w stanie odwrócić mego wzroku i spoglądałem nieruchomie''nieruchomie'' — dziś popr.: nieruchomo. na drewniane oblicze. Zdawało się, iż nóż malarza szuka czegoś ze złością, potem stanowczo wyciął jedną linię i rysy drewnianej głowy nabrały nagle strasznego życia. Poznałem obcą twarz. Była to twarz nieznajomego, który mi przyniósł książkę. Potem nie mogłem nic więcej rozróżnić; widok trwał tylko sekundę, czułem, że serce przestaje mi bić, trzepocze się trwożliwie. Jednak tak, jak wówczas, miałem świadomość tej twarzy. Ja to sam się nią stałem i leżałem na kolanach Vrieslandera i patrzyłem dokoła. Oczy moje wędrowały po pokoju, a jakaś obca ręka poruszała moją czaszką. Potem naraz zobaczyłem wzburzoną twarz Zwaka i usłyszałem jego słowa: — Na miłość Boską — to Golem! Powstała krótka walka i chciano siłą wyrwać Vrieslanderowi rzeźbę, lecz ten się bronił i wołał ze śmiechem: „Czego wy chcecie — to jest zupełnie, ale to zupełnie nieudane”. Obrócił się, otworzył okno i wyrzucił głowę na ulicę. Wtedy straciłem przytomność i pogrążyłem się w ogromną ciemność, poprzez którą snuły się złote nici, i gdy po długim, długim, jak sądzę, czasie obudziłem się, usłyszałem przede wszystkim dźwięk spadającego na chodnik drewna. — Tak pan twardo spał, że nie zauważył, jak go trząśliśmy — powiedział mi Jozue Prokop — ponczu już nie ma, wszystko pan popsuł; — gorący ból tego, co przedtem słyszałem, opanował mnie znowu i chciałem wołać, że nie śniło mi się wcale to, com opowiadał o książce Ibbur, chciałem wyjąć ją z kasetki i pokazać ją kolegom. Ale te myśli nie mogły dojść do słowa i powstrzymać ogólnego nastroju, jaki porwał moich gości. Zwak otulił mnie siłą w palto i zawołał: — Mistrzu Pernath! chodź z nami do Loisiczka, to ożywi siły pańskiego ducha! ----